howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Reed
|other crushes? = Stevie Baskara CEE-LO Unamed ladies Kevin Reed may rock the drum solo with the band but he has another love --- food. Constantly hungry and always munching on snacks, it's safe to say that he's got a thing for eating. He's super close with Nelson Baxter and you'll never see the two apart, and if you do, just know that is the weirdest thing ever. Don't be surprised if you see them high fiving each other over lame jokes. They're practically brothers. In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Kevin (and Nelson) fight the urge to play their new game obsession, Furious Pigeons. In "How to Rock a Guest List", Kwas whining at training because all the food was plastic. In "How to Rock a Statue", Kevin and Nelson unsuccessfully try to prove they are smarter than hamsters. In "How to Rock an Election", he runs evin for president and he wins after Kacey drops out for him. Relationship with Others Nelson Baxter Background Status: Best Friends/Practically Brothers They are best friends with tons of inside jokes and hand shakes. And in almost every scene they are in, they are talking to each other. They are also known to be obsessed with Furious Pigeons and love doing crazy things together. (See: Kelson) Kacey Simon Status: Good Friends/Crush They are shown to be good friends and don't seem to be annoyed with each other. In "How to Rock a Statue", when Kacey smiles at Kevin, Nelson, and Zander, he says he really likes that face and they both look at the floor and smile shyly. In "How to Rock a Love Song", he says he is willing to leave the band for Kacey, and he wishes that Zander's love song is for Stevie, as he likes Kacey. (See: Kavin) Stevie Baskara Status: Good Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie) Zander Robbins"You walk up to Status: Good Friends They are both in Gravity 5 to people's houses, you demand candy, you get candy" responding to Nelson in How to Rock Halloween. "''We are not little kids...where's my pumpkin?" Websites gether and perform with one another. Zander helps Kevin with his presidential campaign and the two are shown to be good friends on several occasions. Trivia *He is the current Student Bodyof Brewster High. *He and Nelson often run into trouble with Molly and The Perfs. *Kevin, just like Nelson, is socially awkward. *He is one of two characters (the other is Kacey) who doesn't play more than one instrument in Gravity 5. *He and Nelson are dumber than hamsters. * be Kacey he said, "It's Kacey!" Then Nelson replied, "So sorry!" Then the boys hugged. Also, Kevin looked like he was crying. *Kevin is the only member of Gravity 5 who has not yet sho * wn any *He is shown to have a crush on Kacey, as seen in various episodes. For example, in How to Rock a Love Song when Zander was singing his song, at first he and Nedegree of animosity towards The Perfs. Gallerylson thought Zander's crush was Stevie so, Kevin said, "It's Stevie. YES!!!" But when they realized that it might ''To view the '''Kevin Reed '''gallery, click here. Quotes Follow Kevin on Twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/TheKevinReed Follow Kevin on Tumblr: http://kevinreedg5.tumblr.com/ Category:Musician Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Gravity 5 Category:1996 Births Category:Students Category:Reed Family Category:Trivia Category:Chris O'Neal Category:Kevin Reed